Trailers For My Stories
by Clawizzle
Summary: The title explains it all. The Revenge trailer has been relased! Cheer!
1. The Related Trailer

**Disclaimer: Um...I don't own Warriors. I do own the trailers, though!**

**Tigerstar: No, I do!**

**Disclaimer-person: Not you again... **

_There is a cat..._

Shot of Firestar's grandmother saying, "Oh, yes. My kits' names are Lilac, Ginger, Queeny, and Duke."

_Who can make even Tigerstar look bad..._

Darkstripe and Tigerstar in the Dark Forest. Darkstripe's fur is bristling, and Tigerstar says, "Back off! My heritage is none of your business."

_Firestar knows this..._

Close-up of Firestar's eyes. Firestar says, "I know this..."

_ThunderClan is stiffened by this thought..._

ThunderClan shouting, "WHAT?!"

_But ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan are even angrier..._

Blackstar hissing, "What's wrong with you, Firestar? You and your Clan--they're so fidgety tonight." The other leaders are nodding.

_Prepare for battle and betrayal and the revealing of secrets..._

Blackstar, Leopardstar, and Onestar growling and spitting at Firestar. Hawkfrost jeers, "Why should we trust you now, Firestar?" Firestar loses control and attacks him. Hawkfrost continues, "See?"

_And don't forget to get ready for Squirrelflight..._

Leafpool healing Firestar's wounds, then looking up and meowing, "Hey!"

_And her most beloved sister, Leafpool..._

Squirrelflight yowling, "STARCLAN! WHY HAVE YOU CURSED YOUR MOST BELOVED DAUGHTER?" She faints, and Leafpools adds, "I'M DOOMED!" She faints, too.

_This greenleaf..._

_  
_ Tigerstar yowls, "I AM, TOO!"

_Enter the world..._

Darkstripe gives Tigerstar a really weird look.

_Of The Truth About Tigers: Related._

Black screen. Tigerstar and Firestar both yowl, "Hey!"

_Starring Tigerstar and Firestar as themselves._

Black screen, still. Tigerstar and Firestar both purr (angrily), "Me being the most beloved of the two."_  
_

**Okay, that was number one. Hope you liked it! Next one will probably be Reborn, so stay tuned for scenes from our next episode!!!**

**Moletail**


	2. The Reborn Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Neither does Tigerstar here.**

**Tigerstar: -Glares at Disclaimer-person-**

**Firestar: Don't be harsh, Disclaimer-person. He owns Tigerstar, and Tigerstar's a part of Warriors. Just like I own the HERO of Warriors.**

**Tigerstar: -Looks "interested"- Well, I get to make you die! ...Well, I don't. But he does!**

**Firestar: -Groans- I have to die? Who's gonna kill me?**

**Tigerstar: -Smirk- I won't tell you, 'cause then you won't make him your deputy. -Closes mouth abruptly- I didn't say that. Right, Moletail?**

**Moletail: What did you not say? I didn't hear it.**

**Everyone (Except for Ravenpaw): -Rolls eyes-**

**Tigerstar, Firestar: -Glares at Ravenpaw-**

**Ravenpaw: -Drags himself out of the room-**

**Tigerstar: Encore!**

**Bluestar: Bravo!**

**Tigerstar: -Drags Bluestar and Firestar out of the room-**

**Ravenpaw: -Grins-**

**Tigerstar: -Yawns- **

_The grandson of the most ambitious cat..._

Squirrelflight saying, "...Flamekit, Redkit, Birdkit, and..."

A dark brown tabby tomkit looks up. "Tigerkit!" he squeals.

_Is about to fullfill the prophecy..._

Tigerstar telling Tigerkit, "Tiger will destroy the fire, and the brambles will swallow it up, leaving not even ashes."

Tigerstar telling Birdkit, "Tigerkit will destroy Firestar, and Brambleclaw will help, and Ashfur will be killed."

_Tigerkit will need all the strength that he can get..._

"I can't wait!" Tigerkit says to Squirrelflight. "I'm gonna be the next leader of ThunderClan!"

_For he is willing to do this task for his grandfather..._

"Don't worry, Tigerstar," Tigerkit mews. "You can have faith in me."

Tigerstar purrs. "Good."

_The best hunter in ThunderClan..._

Firestar saying, "StarClan honours your hunting skills and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

_The best fighter in ShadowClan..._

Blackstar saying, "StarClan honours your fighting skills and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

_The best swimmer in RiverClan..._

Leopardstar saying, "StarClan honours your swimming skills and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

_The best runner in WindClan..._

Onestar saying, "StarClan honours your running skills and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

_And the loyallest cat of StarClan..._

Bluestar saying, "You are the best hunter in the forest, but that is not important."

Nightstar saying, "You are the best fighter in the forest, but that is not important."

Crookedstar saying, "You are the best swimmer in the forest, but that is not important."

Tallstar saying, "You are the best runner in the forest, but that is not important."

Tigerstar saying, "You are the loyallest cat in the forest, and that _is_ important."

_Will now fight for the rights of himself, Liontail, Birdstripe, Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Littlecloud, Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Willowtail, Webstar, Tornear, and Barkface..._

Tigerstar looms over Tigerkit and says, "Will you do what's right, Tigerkit? Do you agree to kill Firestar and Ashfur so that you, Liontail, Birdstripe, Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Littlecloud, Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Willowtail, Webstar, Tornear, and Barkface may live and survive and thrive happily?"

Tigerkit raises his head and responds, "I do."

"Then, Tigerkit," Tigerstar mews back, "I shall be your mentor as you live your days as Tigerpaw. You shall also have Firestar as a mentor. He is a great fighter and hunter and swimmer and runner and loyal cat, but be careful. You can only become his deputy, kill him, and rule ThunderClan if you listen to me. Tigerpaw, touch noses with me and then wake up. Not a word of this."

_As Firestar and Ashfur and Leafpool struggle to survive..._

Firestar yowling, "Tigerclaw is killing me!" Ashfur yowling, "Tigerclaw, stop!" Leafpool yowling, "Somebody help! Rowanclaw is trying to murder me!"

_This leaf-fall..._

"I like yer plan," Tigerstar says.

_Enter the world..._

Shot of Firestar on his knees, begging. "PLEASE?"

_Of The Truth About Tigers: Reborn._

Tigerstar dragging Ravenpaw out of a room marked "Disclaimer Room."

_Starring Tigerstar, Tigerkit, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Blackstar as themselves._

Tigerstar smiling. "You remembered!"


	3. The Revenge Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Tigerstar: Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Ravenpaw: -Gives him a weird look-**

**Tigerstar: NO FAIR!!**

**Moletail: Tigerstar, Ravenpaw is in Revenge, so it is fair.**

**Ravenpaw: I want my mommy.**

**Moletail: ...Now it's not. -Throws Ravenpaw out of the room- There!**

_Four cats were destined to save the forest..._

Tigerkit, Birdkit, Flamekit, and Redkit are sitting on the Great Rock together.

_Tigerclaw..._

Shot of Tigerclaw killing Firestar.

_Birdpaw..._

Shot of Birdpaw killing Leafpool.

_Flamestorm..._

Shot of Flamestorm glaring at Tigerclaw.

_And Redfrost..._

Shot of Redfrost studying Stripepaw.

_But now that Tigerstar made a mistake..._

Tigerstar says, "Well...I hope you don't mind that it's not Ashfur...it's your sister..."

_The kits are unsure..._

Birdpaw hooks a claw around Flamestorm's neck.

_Still, Tigerclaw is determined to lead ThunderClan well..._

Tigerclaw looking sincerely at Firestar. "No."

_And he has a plan..._

Blackstar yowls, "ShadowClan, attack!"

_Meanwhile, the Twolegs tear down Barley's barn..._

Monsters tear the barn down.

_And Ravenpaw makes the only choice that he can..._

Black screen. Ravenpaw meows, "BARLEY!"

_Soon enough, ThunderClan's enemy has an extra warrior..._

Tawnypelt says, "I'll take Applefur, Marshtail, Ravenpaw, and Oakfur to the ThunderClan border."

_And Blackstar is keeping it that way..._

Shot of Blackstar trying to look superior. "Ravenpaw, you're staying here."

_This leaf-bare..._

Frost tinges Birdpaw's muzzle as he walks into a tree.

_Enter the world..._

The Earth, only with cats holding paws on top of it.

_Of The Truth About Tigers: Book 3: Revenge._

Tigerstar yowls, "Dun dun DUN!"

_Starring everyone as everyone, sadly._**  
**


End file.
